Un minuto
by letty Taisho
Summary: Este es el prime one shot que hice... bueno es la vida de una joven pareja que se conoce en el instituto ella con una gran enfermedad la cual esta acabando con su vida ... puede ver la importancia de disfrutar de la vida y de seguir adelante a pesar de las cosas que nos pasen espero que les guste


**Bueno este fue el primer one shot que he hecho me gusta escribir one shot pero siento que no me quedan mmuy bien siento que se me dan mas las historias largas pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado **

**UN MINUTO **

Un minuto que es un minuto pues son 60 segundos y que tanto puede pasar en un minuto, yo pensaba que nada que un minuto no podía alterar la vida de una persona o que evento importante paso en tan solo un minuto, la verdad no lose alguien una vez me dijo que un minuto perdido para mi puede ser uno de felicidad para alguien más; pero yo no soy de los que creen en esas cosas hasta que la conocí a ella.

-Bien jóvenes tomen asiento hoy se unirá a la clase una nueva alumna viene de Tokio espero que la traten bien pasa por favor- oi que el profesor decía todo aquello pero no prestaba las mas mínima atención a lo que decía que importa si era la nueva alumna tenia mejores cosas que hacer como elegir con quien pasaría mi descanso

-ho.. ho.. hola- genial es tartamuda pensé – hola mi nombre es kagome higurashi espero que nos llevemos bien – era una voz angelical pensé e inmediatamente mije mi mirada en ella era la joven más hermosa que había visto deje todos mis pensamientos a un lado para poder observarla a la perfección se veía hermosa con el uniforme le queda mucho mejor que a muchas que conocía tenia largas piernas cabello azabache ojos chocolates que tenían un brillo muy particular una hermosa sonrisa y lo que más me llamo la atención en ella era el cómo se sonrojaba al estar presento ante la clase para mi fueron horas pero al voltear a ver el reloj que colgaba arriba de la pizarra pude notar como solo había pasado un minuto.

No lo podía creer solo me basto un minuto para cambiar completamente mi vida. Para quedar completamente enamorado de ella, yo era de los que no creían en el amor a primera vista para mí eso no existía pero con ella aprendí a que si existía.

Tuve mucha suerte pues el único lugar desocupado era el que estaba a lado de mi sonreí ante esto pues era obvio que ahí se sentaría.

-higurashi pues se tendrá que sentar a lado del joven Taisho después veremos donde la colocáramos – que se creía ese profesor que dejaría que eso pasara pues estaba equivocado no por nada el director era mi padre y si le pedía ese favor lo haría después de todo a pesar de mi reputación yo era el mejor de este colegio.

-si profesor como usted diga- sonrió y me perdí en esa sonrisa era tan hermosa se dirigió a mi lugar cuando ese maldito de Wolf se interpuso entre ella

-no tienes que sentarte hasta atrás con ese tipo- me miro como si me tuviera asco y con una sonrisa burlona – yo te cambio mi lugar con mucho gusto así no tendrás que tener ningún tipo con esa bestia

La vi fruncir el entrecejo y hacer una mueca muy peculiar en los niños pequeños cuando son molestados por sus papas eso me hizo reír un poco –no tienes que molestarte por mí se defenderme sola y si me disculpa está haciendo que la clase se retrase y a mí no me gusta perder mi tiempo compermiso – me alegro oírla decir eso y poner a Wolf en su lugar estaba nervioso nunca me había puesto así por una chica pero ella se veía que era tan diferente a las demás

Tuve que esperar a que las clases terminaran pues se veía que estaba muy interesada en estudiar por mi parte me la pasaba jugando con mi celular ese tema ya lo sabía otra ventaja o mas bien desventaja de ser el hijo del director pues me ponía a estudiar más de lo habitual.

-Higurashi dígame la respuesta de la ecuación número 3 es la más sencilla espero que pueda resolverla –

-si profesor – deje de lado mi juego para concentrarme en ella se veía nerviosa y no sabía el por qué la ecuación en efecto era de las más fáciles que había quizás no era muy buena en esta materia

-higurashi la estoy esperando o no se sabe el resultado –

-la respuesta es la opción 2- me volteo a ver y yo solo sonreí y regrese a mi celular

-y bien higurashi sabe la respuesta o no –

-si profesor es la opción 2- estaba nerviosa yo creo que pensó que le di la respuesta incorrecta

-muy bien continuemos con la clase-

-gracias- oí que me dijo estaba a punto de contestarle pero ya estaba atenta a la pizarra nuevamente sí que era extraña sonríe y no le di importancia al terminar la clase me presentaría con ella.

Terminaron las clases y solo me tomo un minuto para acercarme a ella y presentarme ante ella estaba tan nervioso pues por lo regular ellas se acercaban a mi y no yo a ellas.

-hola soy inuyasha taisho mucho gusto- estire mi mano para presentarme esperando a que ella la tomara

-mucho gusto inu-kun yo soy kagome higurashi mis amigos y familia me dicen kag – y me sorprendió lo que hizo pues me saludo con un beso en la mejilla –y gracias por decirme la respuesta la verdad que estaba muy nerviosa y aparte de ser un poco mala en matemáticas – volvió a sonreírme y me sentí el hombre más feliz de este mundo

-no hay problema si tienes problemas yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar cuando quieras kag- un leve sonrojo se asomó por mis mejillas y rece para que no lo viera pero creo que rece demasiado tarde pues pude oír una risita por parte de ella

-en verdad te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas-

-bien eso no lo esperaba y lo único que pude hacer es sonreírle estuve a punto de acercarme a ella pero llegaron las demás chicas del aula y paso lo que me temía pues en muy poco tiempo: en menos de uno se enteró de la reputación que tenía en la escuela y no era muy alentadora que digamos pues digamos que era el don juan de la escuela y todas las chicas que se acercaban a mi bueno solo lo hacían para terminar en mi cama y las que no querían eso pues simplemente me evitaban.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuve miedo de que se enteraran de mi reputación y que se alejara de mi sin ni siquiera conocerme bien,

-tú eres la nueva cierto –

Si soy kagome higurashi mucho gusto – estiro su mano para saludar pero fue rechazada sutilmente

Yo soy kikyo Tomoeda y un consejo aléjate de inuyasha si no quieres salir lastimada el solo ve a las mujeres como simple juguetes que se lleva a la cama y después las deja sin importarle los sentimientos de una

-de que estas hablando- se veía confundida y me volteaba a ver su mirada reflejaba duda y sorpresa creo que la perdí antes de acercarme bien a ella con la cabeza galla me aleje y me fui a sentar debajo de un árbol

-gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta así que compermiso- pude notar como se acercaba a mí que de sorprendido al notar que se sentaba junto a mí.

Y así una vez en lo que va del día como un minuto en verdad puede ser importante pues solo me basto uno para darme cuenta que ella no era como las demás personas. Kagome no se dejaba guiar por lo que la gente decía de mi ella era de las personas que no juzgaban hasta conocer a esa persona.

-por qué no te alejas de mi como las demás chicas?- pregunte un poco nervioso pues a pesar de todo lo que kikyo le conto ella estaba junto a mi platicando y yo no quería que la tacharan como a las demás que solo se acercara a mi para una sola cosa

-sabes todos cometemos errores y la gente nos juzga por eso – me sonrió y suspiro para seguir hablando – pero yo soy de las que dicen que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad después de todo yo creo que las personas pueden cambiar o tu qué piensas inu-kun – termino de decirme para voltear a mirarme

-tienes razón pero sabes algunas veces las cosas que hicimos en el pasado no siguen sin importar lo que hagamos-

-tienes razón en eso pero yo creo que si la gente ve que en verdad has cambiado todo lo que hiciste en el pasado y lo que importara es lo que hagas en el presente-

-tienes razón y tú me ayudaras a cambiar kag- le dije y pude ver como sonreía y asentía

-cuenta conmigo inu-

Desde esa vez decidí cambiar y ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí, después de un tiempo pude notar que siempre quería estar haciendo algo nunca dejaba pasar nada sentía como que vivía la vida muy aprisa no se detenía a observar a meditar siempre estaba activa; también no te que le tomaba mucha importancia a cada minuto que pasábamos juntos, para mí también era importante pero yo contaba las horas los días que pasábamos juntos , en verdad no lo entendía lo importante que eran para ella los minutos.

Éramos muy buenos amigos teníamos pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos algunas veces me sorprendía las cosas que asía pues nunca se detenía a pensar las consecuencias o no era consciente de lo que podía provocar.

-kag tienes que dejar de hacer esto en verdad-

-vamos inu tienes que vivir tu vida como si no hubiera un mañana no me digas que no te gusta salir de la escuela antes de que la clases terminen

-no digas eso tu y yo tenemos una vida larga y la viviremos juntos – me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura – no sé cómo le hiciste para que mi papa nos diera la autorización para salir las veces que queramos del colegio pero me agrada

-vamos inu hay que ir al parque – note que se puso un poco nerviosa y empezaba a respirar agitadamente

- te encuentras bien – asintió y la tome de la mano para emprender nuestro camino hacia el parque –sabes siempre que hablo de nuestra vida juntos te pones así que te pasa confía en mi dime-

- no es nada es solo que me emociona mucho el pensar en una vida junto a ti después de todo apenas tenemos 18 años estamos a un muy jóvenes para pensar en el futuro; mejor – la interrumpo y completo su frase por ella

-vivamos el presente como si no hubiera un mañana si lo se siempre me lo dices- suspiro y la acerco más hacia mí – pero sabes no estamos tan jóvenes mis papas se casaron a nuestra edad

-inu pero nosotros no somos como ellos bien vamos a sentarnos cerca de ese árbol para platicar-

-oye kag hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo –

-Así y que es inu a ver dime – estaba nervioso pues era la primera vez que le pedía a alguien ser mi novia

- yo te amo – pude notar la sorpresa y el miedo en su mirada pero tenía que decírselo sino sentía que iba a explotar - te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y yo quiero que seas mi novia

Pude notar como su respiración se dificultaba algo andaba mal quizás ella solo quería ser mi amiga pero entonces paso algo que me paralizo pues se desmayó frente a mi intente hacer que reaccionara pero no tuve éxito, inmediatamente tome mi teléfono y marque a la ambulancia no tardaron en llegar y nos trasladamos de inmediato al hospital. Al llegar llame a sus padres estuvimos esperando por casi una hora para saber cómo se encontraba sus mama no paraba de llorar no entendía que pasaba después de todo sol o fue un desmayo.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba cuando el doctor que la atendía salió y camino rumbo a nosotros

-como se encuentra kagome doctor- pregunto su madre se notaba que estaba muy preocupada

-bien no sabes que ocasiono el ataque tenía tiempo que no le pasaba, que fue exactamente lo que paso – volteo su mirada a mí y en ese momento supe que fue mi culpa

-estábamos en el parque descansando le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y empezó a hiperventilar se desmayo es todo no sé qué paso que tiene por qué reacciono así

- ya veo fue por la emoción que tuvo el ataque-

-ataque que ataque por favor alguien que me explique qué está pasando por favor díganme-estaba al borde de la desesperación y ellos solo se me quedaban mirando con cara de preocupación suspiraron y se acercaron a mi

Me explicaron que kagome había nacido con una enfermedad cardiaca un poco extraña ya que no podía tener impresiones fuertes emocionarse por que empezaban a darle un ataque hasta que se desmayaba, era algo preocupante pues cualquier cosa podría darle un ataque eran impredecibles desde ese momento comprendí la importancia de los minutos para ella pues en 60 segundos su vida puede cambiar por completo.

Desde ese mismo instante me dedique a que cada minuto de su vida fuera especial y único siempre cuidando de ella sin importa que pasara

-por qué haces esto por mi inu- estábamos sentados en la sala de su casa teníamos planes de salir pero empezó una lluvia y cancele los planes porque no quería que se enfermara

-por qué te amo – le dije ella sonrió y se acercó a mí se notaba un poco triste

-que pasa pequeña- levante su rostro para que me viera a los ojos

- llevamos saliendo un año-

-el año más feliz de mi vida – la interrumpí pues sabia a donde se dirigía con esto

- pero es que siempre estas cuidando de mí ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que hemos ido a dar al hospital – sonrió y se separó de mi – por qué mejor no terminamos es mejor que busques a una chica que no te de tantas..—la interrumpí con un beso en sus labios

- ya te lo he dicho muchas veces te amo y no importa las veces que me lo digas siempre estaré contigo bueno solo me alejaría si tu estuvieras enamorada de otra persona lo cual déjame decirte que me dolería pero si tú eres feliz yo igual lo seré –

- siempre te amare – se acercó a mí y nos besamos un beso lento y suave que poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado me separe de ella y pude notar como estaba sonrojada se veía tan hermosa me acerque y nuevamente capture sus labios pero ahora quería mas necesitaba sentirla mas cerca de mi la recosté en el sillón me puse sobre ella sin dejar caer mi peso por completo baje lentamente hacia su cuello mientras mi manos subían por sus largas piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos hice un camino de besos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos dedique pequeños besos mientras lentamente iba quitando la camisa solo la escuchaba suspirar y decir mi nombre eso me alentaba a continuar quite su sujetador quiso taparse pero no se lo permití se veía tan hermosa me acerque nuevamente a sus labios capturando el inferior con mis dientes mientras masajeaba sus pechos descendí poco a poco hasta alcanzarlos metí uno de sus pechos en mi boca mientras con mi lengua jugaba con su pezón el cual se puso duro inmediatamente mientras con mi mano masajeaba el otro estaba extasiado con sus gemidos me retire de su pecho y continúe con el otro dándole la misma atención que al anterior.

Bajes hacia su abdomen y desabroche su falda para quitarla

-inu no – me levante al escucharla decir eso pero si ella no quería hacer el amor no la obligaría –estamos en la sala vamos al cuarto—

Sonreí ante su idea asentí y la tome en mis brazos para dirigirme a la habitación en el transcurso me tambalee un poco pues aprovecho para besar mi cuello y retirar un poco la camisa la recosté en la cama me separe de ella para quitarme la camisa pude notar como me veía fijamente y se detenía en cierta parte de mi cuerpo pues estaba demasiado excitado para ocultarlo se sonrojo y la mire mientras se acercaba hacia mi y desabrochaba el pantalón un poco lento al bajarlo lentamente rozo con sus manos mi ya erecto miembro y no pude evitar soltar un gemido sonríe y la volví a recostar en la cama –sabes es tu culpa que me encuentre así –

Después de eso dejamos las palabras a un lado me dedique a besar cada parte de su cuerpo era exquisita sin duda algún después de haberla excitado lo suficiente y dejado que ella explorara mi cuerpo sacando unos grandes gemidos de mi la penetre despacio lentamente mientras escuchaba un pequeño quejido me deje de mover para que se acostumbrara al intruso cuando se movió un poco gemimos y eso dio pie a que la envistiera primero lentamente y después cada vez más rápido mientras besaba sus pechos y mordisqueaba sus pezones estaba extasiado llegamos juntos al orgasmo derrumbándome sobre ella me gire para que ella quedara sobre mi sin separarnos aun

Pude notar como le costaba respirar me preocupe de inmediato no quería que le diera otro ataque se enderezo y me miro con esos ojos llenos de amor sonrió y me dio un tierno beso -estoy bien no te preocupes – asentí y la atraje mas a mi; esa noche fue la mejor de toda mi vida después de esa noche que pasamos juntos no me quería separar de ella por nada del mundo.

Decidimos casarnos a un recuerdo cuando le pedí matrimonio pues nuevamente no la pasamos en el hospital a pesar de todo nunca la dejaría

El día de la boda lucia hermosa un gran vestido estilo princesa la hacía lucir mas hermosa de lo que los primero meses fueron difíciles pues no quería que se esforzara de mas pero nos adaptamos a los cambios éramos muy felices pero ella quería mas pues estaba ansiosa por ser madre a mi en lo personal me aterraba esa idea.

1 año después de casarnos empezó a sentirse mal había bajado un poco de peso y solo quería estar acostada y se veía muy débil un temor me invadió por completo y aunque no quería ir la tome en brazos y la lleve al doctor

-vamos inu no creo que sea algo malo deberías tranquilizarte un poco – se veía tranquila pero aun asi la lleve a que la checaran

- y bien doctor que es lo que tiene mi esposa – nervioso a si me encontraba y el doctor no decía nada malo solo veía los análisis que le había mandado hacer a ella

- verdad que no es nada malo doctor dígale que solo necesito vitaminas y comer un poco más – estaba tranquila y estaba por pararse cuando el doctor hablo

- señora me gustaría hablar con usted primero – se veía calmado

- por qué paso algo malo tengo derecho a saberlo soy su esposo – me levante rápidamente de la silla quien se creía para decirme que saliera de la habitación

- inu por favor sal te prometo que te diré lo que el médico me diga -

Salí del consultorio estaban tardando mucho en salir bueno en realidad no había pasado ni 5 minutos pero para mi se me hicieron eternos estaba por entrar cuando la puerta se abrió y salió kagome se veía muy feliz que estaba pasando no entendía nada

-pasen por favor yo los dejare para que hablen a solas y muchas felicidades a los dos

Entramos al consultorio ella aun mantenía esa gran sonrisa – kag que esta pasando –

-bueno inu pues es que ya no seremos 2 en esta familia – no entendía a que se refería con eso es que pensaba dejarme

- no estas pesando en abandonarme o si – fruncí mi entrecejo por que no hablaba claro y me decía lo que estaba pasando

- no claro que no como piensas eso bueno es solo que estoy embarazada vamos a hacer padres—

Quede en completo shock ante la noticia un miedo me invadió por completo pues yo pensaba que correría un gran riesgo con el embarazo y no quería perderla. Quizás noto mi sorpresa y miedo se acercó a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-no te preocupes el doctor dijo que no corría riesgo alguno pues tiene mucho tiempo que no me pasa nada –

- kag vamos hacer padres estoy tan feliz – me tranquilizo un poco el que me dijera que todo estaría bien y claro estaba contento de tener un pequeñín con nosotros – estoy tan contento pequeña—y en verdad lo estaba pero estaba segura que si algo pasa la elegiría a ella pues no estaba dispuesto a perderla

Debo admitir que aun así tenía mucho miedo delo que pudiera pasarle. Ella me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante día a día lo vivíamos como si fuera el ultimo eso me preocupaba pues estaba seguro que algo me ocultaba pero la veía tan contenta con el embarazo que no quería arruinar su felicidad con mis preocupaciones .pasaron 9 meses los más felices y los más preocupados que he tenido pero pronto terminaría y tendríamos a nuestra pequeña con nosotros llego el día del parto estaba tan preocupado pues los doctores decían que era uno de riesgo no entiendo que pasaba si ya nos habían dicho que no corría riesgo alguno toda nuestra familia se encontraba apoyándonos estábamos en la sala de espera del hospital cuando el doctor salió.

Nuevamente un minuto basto para que mi vida cambiara por completo pues me hizo tomar una decisión no tenía tiempo que perder tenía menos de un minuto para decidir a quién salvar si a la bebe o a el amor de mi vida y como si alguien guiara mis labios respondí ese día sucedió el evento más maravilloso para mi pues nació la pequeña sayumi pero también el más triste pues perdí al amor de mi vida solo pude despedirme de ella con un beso pues murió en mis brazos.

-señor puede pasar con la señora pero no le queda mucho tiempo –

-hola pequeña – me acerque a ella y tome sus manos estaba un poco frías pues la vida se le estaba lleno no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas -vamos pequeña abre tus ojos no me puedes dejar vamos pequeñas mírame –

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y me sonrió – te amo –

-yo también te amo pequeña—limpie mis lágrimas no quería que me viera llorar

-me besas por favor – sonríe me acerque a ella y deje un suave beso en sus labios al principio me correspondió pero después dejo de hacerlo no me quería separar no quería abrir mis ojos pues el sonido que confirmaba su muerte me confirmaba mis miedos la había perdido y eso era muy doloroso para mi .

Llore como un bebe no quería perderla derrame lagrimas como nunca en toda mi vida lo había hecho no quería cargar a la pequeña pues la culpaba de lo sucedido pensaba que todo fue por que ella nació entonces comprendí sayumi no eligió fui yo, yo tome la decisión de que ella naciera.

Como un minuto puede cambiar tanto la vida de una persona los eventos las situaciones hacen que una persona cambie pero nunca nos ponemos a pensar en el tiempo que despediríamos o a valorar cada segundo que pasamos con esas personas que amamos tanto.

Y ahora aquí me encuentro un año a pasado de su muerte sentada frente a sus cosas recordándola y buscando algo entre sus cosas para nuestra pequeña que cada vez se parece mas a ella esos ojos llenos de vida y esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco.

-veamos que le puedo dar a la pequeña no puedo creer que kag guardara tantas cosas pero que esto no lo reconozco—tome entre mis manos un pequeño cofre color azul—no recuerdo haberle regalado esto a ella bien quizás encuentre algo que darle a sayumi

Al momento de abrirlo me quede helado por lo que había adentro –pero que esto -dos pequeños sobres uno con mi nombre y el otro con el nombre se sayumi

Mis manos tiemblan que significa esto abrí el sobre con mi nombre lentamente y me sorprende –es tu letra pero como llego esto aquí kag—me siento en la cama para poder leer la carta puedo oir en el corredor a la pequeña esta jugando con el regalo que le trajo su abuelita una linda muñeca de su tamaño.

_Para el amor de mi vida:_

_Inuyasha mi inu; si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que tomaste la decisión correcta y salvaste a nuestra pequeña eso me alegra pues temía que me eligieras a mi y te quedarías solo pero tengo el consuelo que hay una parte de mi contigo cuidándote._

_Sabes cuándo te conocí quede enamorada de ti creo que desde ese momento creí en el amor a primera vista me daba pavor enamorarme pues algunas personas no reaccionaban bien ante mi enfermedad y se alejaban para no dañarme temía que tu hicieras lo mismo y te alejaras pero tu me sorprendiste me aceptaste desde el primer momento permaneciste conmigo y me hiciste la mujer mas feliz a pesar de mi forma de ver la visa siempre estuviste conmigo y aprendí algo de ti. No importa si vivía mi dia a dia como si fuera el ultimo si no me arriesgaba a conseguir lo que quería por miedo a tener un ataque y sabes yo me arriesgue a tener a nuestra bebita no te culpes por que me imagino que algunas veces lo haces pero sabes yo decidí tenerla a pesar de saber los riesgos que corría con el embarazo se que en estos momentos estarás sorprendido e incluso un poco molesto; cuando nos enteramos del embarazo también me dijeron que corría el riesgo de morir durante el parto pero yo quería este bebe quería a nuestra pequeña admito que me daba miedo el saber el momento exacto de mi muerte pero el saber que una vida crecía dentro de mi un pequeño pedacito de ambos me ilusionaba y me llenaba de vida una vida que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo una bebe que espero se parezca a ti con tus ojos que enamorarían a cualquiera y espero que no seas un padre muy celoso cuídala inu cuídala como lo aria yo y enséñale muchas cosas_

Deje de leer un momento pues mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista que significaba esto ella lo sabia y me lo oculto –por que hiciste eso pequeña pero sabes en algo tienes razón es un gran pedacito de ti pues son muy idénticas – sonreí mientras tomaba la foto de ella y seguí leyendo la carta

_Espero que no estés molesto conmigo quiero que le enseñes a vivir la vida al cien a arriesgarse por lo que quiere pero no le cumplas todos sus caprichos enséñale lo que tu me enseñaste a mi a amar sin miramientos a esa persona especial (no le espantes a sus pretendientes de acuerdo)a siempre salir adelante a nunca darse por vencida y si se cae se levante con mas ganas de seguir adelante _

_Te amos y espero que le cuentes todas esas anécdotas que pasamos juntos, todo esta escrito en unos diarios que comencé desde el primer momento en que te conocí están en una caja en el ático entrégaselos en cada cumpleaños para que conozca como era su madre y léelos junto con ella,_

_Te amo y siempre te amare tu pequeña kagome._

No podía creer lo que acaba leer kag la escogió a ella igual que yo no cabe duda que ella guio mis palabras hace un año para salvarla lagrimas silenciosas caían por mi mejilla tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados una pequeña voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-papi papi polque llolas – se acerco a mi y con sus manitas me quito la lagrima que caía por mi mejilla

La tome en mis brazos y la senté en mis piernas –a por que recordé a tu mami – me pare de la cama para salir del cuarto pues ya tenía el regalo perfecto para ella

-mami mami- dice emocionada siempre le hablo de ella le gusta escuchar historias de ella

-sabes te dejo un regalo por tu cumpleaños quieres ir por el—

-shiii legalo legalo shii mami quelo a mi mami—saltaba emocionada en mis brazos

Camino con ella rumbo al atico para entregarle el primer diario de kagome y leerle la carta que encontré para ella

No importa lo que paso un año atrás lo importante es el aquí el ahora el vivir dia con días como si fuera el último como una vez kagome me dijo:

"Vivir significa disfrutar de cada momento de la existencia, tengamos diez años u ochenta"

FIN

Si quieren vivir disfrutando la vida no mires atrás, porque el pasado es sufrimiento y el presente es vida nueva y el futuro es felicidad si quieren serlo es mejor no mirar atrás….  
Bárbara Fuentes…

**BIEN Y QUE LES PARECIO ESPERO SUS reviews CON SUS COMENTARIOS **

** Y CLARO QUE SUS SUGERENCIAS TAMBIEN SON ACEPTADAS CON MUCHO GUSTO **

**BUENO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**LETTY **

**Y CLARO QUE LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA DEJEN SUS reviews  
**


End file.
